Freedom Corner
by radcliffe-dreams
Summary: A new bulletin board was constructed. With a troublesome sticky notes on it! Who posted what?


Standard disclaimer applies.

Harharhar...This is my first try in doing FOR fic. Finally, I was able to write one! And I hope you guys would really like it.

I have no beta-reader so any error in spelling and grammar are mine!

Enjoy!!This one's for you guys!n_n

* * *

**Freedom Corner**

Lunch break.

The high school students were stampeding over the school cafeteria. Noises are inevitable part of it especially since the students are either: busily trading gossips, fighting over the long line in the counter, or some were just plain making a loud racquet. It _is_ really the way the high school life should be.

Somewhere in the throng of students having lunch…

" Fuuko-chan, we have a meeting on Journalism club after class," said a sweet female voice. It was coming from the ever-diffident healer, Yanagi Sakoshita.

" Yea, I know. And it sucks," said Fuuko rather dejectedly. A huge hitodama appeared on her head.

" What's wrong with that? Guess you have some other things to do right?" Recca piped in. " Something like dating?" he teased.

" My Fuuko has a date already? Where is he?! I'm going to crush him!!" said the angered Domon.

Then sound punches were heard.

" Baka!!! And when did I got involved in those kind of things? We all know that if I did _that _the whole school's going to think that we're mental," Fuuko said huffily. " Anyhow, I could still attend the meeting."

" Ano, Recca-kun, I think it's about time to go back to our room, it's 10 minutes before the bell would ring again," Yanagi informed.

" Okay guys, time to head back again to hell."

" You guys go ahead of me. I'll just buy some melon breads for my snacks later," Fuuko muttered, shoving them away.

As Fuuko had already bought her snacks, she headed towards to west wing corridor to her classroom. She was chirping happily and she didn't noticed that something fell from her books that she's carrying. A little pink sticky note.

Someone picked it up.

xxx--xx

Fuuko let out a yawn.

She was already sitting inside their Journalism room, waiting for the meeting to start. _I could have been sitting in the theater house right now, catching the flick Twilight, instead of spacing out here. I heard the film's good. Who knows I might write a good review about it._ She sighed.

" What's the matter, Fuuko-chan?" Yanagi's voice.

" Nothing. I wish they could hurry up."

Yanagi and Fuuko decided to join the Journalism club since they came back from UBS. After all it was time live a normal life again. You know to keep them busy. Fuuko used to be the sports writer/reporter but due to some unknown circumstances, she was replaced by another student, Zai Kurohime. It was now her job to do some scoops on showbiz entertainment.

Wait, Fuuko _doing_ a gossip column?

Yeah, Fuuko thought it was bummer too. Yanagi, on the other hand, was assigned on scientific updates. The ensui master was a member too, however, Tokiya was the editor-in-chief. Heaven knows what misfortune befell for the wind goddess.

" Konnichiwa, Mikagami-senpai," greeted Yanagi to the ensui master, who was sitting in the second row of table across their's. He nodded to acknowledge the greeting.

_Hmpf! Why you! He didn't even looked in my direction when I said hi! _Fuuko ranted to herself. _I'm going to give him some kick later._

A middle-aged formidable sensei walked in.

"Good afternoon, class," she greeted.

" Good afternoon, Nobe-sensei!" Everybody chorused. Around a dozen of people were inside the room.

" Well, let's get started. Let's see, I heard from Todoki-sensei that you have constructed a new bulletin board, aside from our usual cork board. Am I correct?"

" Yes, sensei. We had put up a new board aside from our cork board. We named it Freedom Corner," said Yanagi.

" We decided to make a new once since our cork board would be mostly dedicated to news clippings, notices, and other stuffs related to it; while the new one would be mostly…err..notes or dribbles to lighten up our days. Kinda like SMS quotes," Shuyin Abe offered. He's one of the editors in their gazette. Everyone on the room nodded.

" Nice idea. We'll let me see what's up on our new board today," Nobe-sensei said; she walked towards the Freedom Corner at the far side of the room. "Hmmm…Yes, it does look interesting."

The new bulletin was made of black glossy cartolina, in its sides were beautiful vine borders; above were the words FREEDOM CORNER artistcally lettered. There were already sticky notes of varying colors posted on it. Nobe-sensei picked up one sticky note. She read it aloud. Fuuko sat frozen in her chair, her eyes widened in horror she heard the content of the notes…

" _Tokiya, when will you be coming home?!? Our kids were almost dying from starvation because you haven't shown up your face in our house! I still haven't received a single payslip from you!! How dare you!! I'm going to report this to okaa-san!!"_ She finished.

It was Fuuko's sticky note!

The one she wrote last night! How on earth did her sticky note found its way to the board before she could post it?! There must be some mistake here!!!

Fuuko felt that everyone's eyes were on her. Goodness, she was on the hot seat! It wasn't much of a secret that she had a crush on the fridge boy no matter how much she denies it. She was now deeply praying that the ground would cracked open and took her away. Or much better, someone erase her from that spot! Fuuko didn't care if her face was torn between flushed from embarrassment or pale from mortification.

" Tokiya, son, I didn't know I already had grandchildren! You idiotic boy, how dare you didn't tell me about it," Nobe-sensei reprimanded.

Nobe-sensei was the one who took care of Tokiya eversince he entered high school. The sensei was kind and thoughtful eventhough she looked tough outside. At least Tokiya thought it was good to trust a parent-figure once more.

" I didn't even knew I had one. Maybe somebody was mental enough to write that stuff," he replied coldly.

" Oh well, I guess it's enough for this chit-chat. Let's start our meeting today."

_I could have died from embarrassment!! Please Kami, take me away from here!! _Fuuko placed her head in the table, burying herself with her arms. Even Yanagi couldn't utter words of comfort for her. She just patted her back.

On the second row of tables, our silver-haired bishounen sat silently, watching the wind-child's predicament. He smirked. _Serves you right! If you could just have sneaked it on one of my notebooks, it would be much better._

-owari-

* * *

Phew!! So I guess that's all for now. Please do leave a review, so somehow it would let me know it if it was good enough. Please do review.

Arigatou...xie xie..merci..Ja ne!


End file.
